A Devil May Cry
by I am Mystery
Summary: A sick,twisted smile appeared on Vincent's face as he spoke into the night."Oh, Ciel...You will soon break.. and when that time come's no one will be there for you...and it will be the time im most strongest."Bright white fangs poked out from behind his parted lips as he chuckled."I will kill you AND your mother Ciel...no matter the costs..."He whispered as the shadows covered him.
1. Demons Nightmare

A crimson colored moon lays in the midnight sky as hard heavy foot steps could be heard through out the darkness. Heavy breathing could be misinterpreted as wind hitting a hard surface. The grass ever so slightly waves side to side as if waving hello to who ever passes by. Pine tree's act as a shield protecting the things hidden behind there prickly leafs.

A female is sitting in the middle of the crowded trees,the safety they offer don't put her fears to rest as her soft wails could be heard from miles around. In her thin pale arms she holds her most precious treasure. Her young son. Her son was only six,though at this age he was smaller than normal kids. His hair was the color of a colorless sea only holing bits of blue. His widened eyes were the color of royal blue holding bits of fear and sorrow in them.

His small frame trembled in his mothers hold, his tiny hands clinging onto her chest tightly as a knife was raised from behind them. Soon her arms pushed him away as she scrambled to stand up. She turned around her eyes locking onto crazed ones.

"Vincent! Why are doing this!" Her voice shook as she hid her son behind her "This is our child! Have you gone mad!" she screamed as tears spilled from her ocean blue eyes.

Vincent tilted his head side ways as a dog would.

"Me? Gone mad? Rachel, don't you see! He isn't our son!" He yelled swinging his knife at the both of them at ever single word he spoke. He now stood in front of Rachel, a smile, a sick sadistic smile crossed his features.

"And..if you can't see that, you will have to die along with him!" he said as the knife swooped down towards his wife's stomach.

"No!" a small yelp rose from out of the blue as a small figure crashed into Vincent. A staggered yell escaped from Vincent as he hit the cold hard ground.

"I won't let you kill mommy!" There son said as he held his father down.

"Ciel!" His mother gasped as she reached for him only for him to wave her off.

"No! Run mommy he wants me not you!So please...GO!" Ciel's voice was week but held strong as his blue eyes turned stone cold as they landed back on his father.

"Daddy...you don't have to do this, you may not think i am your son but no way in hell am i going to let you lay a finger on my mommy!" He said coldly. His fathers eyes were wide but soon turned in to a dagger like glare.

As soon as Vincent was going to speak, Ciel back handed him so hard Vincent forgot, if only for a moment, what he was doing.

"Don't you dare even speak! You disgusting...vile...piece of garbage! Don't you ever come near us again!" he screeched into his father's face.

When his father didn't answer, Ciel gritted his teeth, he's had enough with this man's game.

" .Clear!" Ciel hissed out, his tone was a warning shot, his father knew.

"Yes!" Vincent growled as he tried to get up, his son's tiny hand pushing him back to the ground.

"By the way.." Ciel said, leaning down to where his lips were close to Vincent's ear "I would rather have the devil as a father than you.." Ciel hissed the last sentence as he got up and grabbed his mother's shaking hand.

"It's okay mommy..." his voice losing all of its seriousness coming back to a small whisper of a defenseless child "he promised to leave you and I alone, don't worry mommy..." Ciel said smiling "I'll always protect you..no matter what!" he said cheerfully, calming his mother's worries.

"You..are the best son a mother could ever have." she said as she picked him up and walked away from the stunned man who sat in the darkness.

A sick,twisted smile appeared on Vincent's face as he spoke into the night.

"Oh, Ciel...You will soon break.. and when that time come's no one will be there for you...and it will be the time im most strongest."

Bright white fangs poked out from behind his parted lips as he chuckled.

" I will kill you AND your mother Ciel...no matter the costs..." He whispered as the shadows of night swallowed him leaving only on more threat to hang in the air.

"Goodbye my son...For now"

* * *

Eleven year's later

* * *

_~dream~_

_"Mother i'm back from Alois house!" Ciel yelled dropping his backpack on to the floor. He gently kicked his shoe's off of his feet and walked up the stairs._

_"Mother?" Ciel called. _

_As he neared his mother's room he heard a dripping noise. Ciel's eye brows hitched up in question__._

_"mom?" his hand shakily opened the door. As soon as his eye's landed on the scene before him his knee's gave out from underneath him. His hands turned into fists, his jaw tightly clinched, tears that spilled from his ocean colored eyes shone from the lighting in the room._

_ red color he utterly hated, was everywhere the eye could see.A scream caught in his throat as his mom, laying deathly still on the now red ,once white, carpet. _

_A letter adored the side of her, Ciel slowly stood up and walked to her. Stumbling to a stop he fell on his knee's and picked up the letter. _

_When he opened it, his heart stopped._

**_'Dear Ciel, i guess you have found your mother. Didn't i tell you i would kill you both once i got the chance? Do not blame me, blame YOURSELF, you killed your own mother, how sad...I truly am disappointed though, that she actually kept such a nasty thing such as yourself with her, she should have listened, and you should have gone away. You will be next Ciel, no matter the cost._**

**_~Vincent'_**

_The word's written echoed in his mind._

_"**Blame yourself." **oh he did.**  
**_

_"**You killed your own mother,how sad.' **sad indeed_

_"**You should have gone away"**he should have, but he insisted on staying to protect her...he failed his own mother._

_"**You will next, no matter the cost"**and what might be the cost?_

_Everything is his fault...His fault..fault_

_~End of dream~_

* * *

TBC

I do no own shit okay xD sadly but i do own the structure of the story of this fanfiction, btw ill do the next chapter on Christmas, it will be a present from me to you ^_^

Ps. ill post the third chapter for my other story xD go check it out xD i only have this on and the other so it wont be hard to find ;P

Merry Christmas!


	2. A Devil May Speak

Ciel, the age of 18 is sitting in his art class waiting for his new teacher to waltz's right in and start talking about stupid stuff he already knows.

'How typical...' Ciel thought as he sighed lounging in the uncomfortable school chair 'honestly they need new ones' he thought with an agitated grunt. He scratched his head as he took out his sketchbook. Drawings of his past plague the wight pages. A frown places its self on his lips as he flips threw the pages of his soon stopped at the project they had last semester, they had to work on it threw Christmas break.

The page consisted of a crimson moon above tree's that had leaves that were sharp like cat claws. He didn't remember much of that night, he only remembered the anger and anguish he felt. A man stood in the clearing, in his hand was a knife, crimson colored liquid dripped from the tip of the blade and on to the stilled grass. The man's face wasn't finished yet, what covered his body was a black suit consisted with a black tie around his neck and blood spatter on his white dress shirt,his black dress shoes shone red as blood from the moons light.

The door opened and a man, about 6'4 walked in holding papers. His hair was an ink black while his skin was as pale as snow. His eyes being the same color of roses held a softness to them as they landed on Ciel. A smile crept on to the man's face making Ciel blush an his eyes dart back to his drawing.

The man walked up to Ciel placing a hand on his shoulder after putting the papers he had down.

"Why, you must be a student of mine correct? I'm Sebastian Michaelis, who are you?" Sebastian said in a comforting tone.

Ciel blushed lightly, the man was gorgeous, his asking who Ciel was made him stutter slightly.

"I-I-I'm C-Ciel Ph-Phantomhive..." Ciel said shyly as he looked away looking back at his sketch.

He received a 'hn' from his new teacher. Sebastian looked at him,studied him quietly as Ciel went on and tried to finish his sketch.

'Is this the boy we have to hand over to Vincent? He doesn't look much...although he is kind of cute' Sebastian thought, a devilish smile creeping on to his lips 'Maybe ill get to know him first..then i can hand the brat over.' with an agreement from his demon he sat across from Ciel.

Sebastian crossed his legs as he looked at Ciel.

"You do know it's break time right?"

~Sebastian's POV~

I looked Ciel up and down as i awaited an answer. Ciel's royal blue eyes showed a-bit of shyness as he looked at him.

"I..i just wanted to finish my work..." Ciel said as he stopped sketching, he looked at his drawing and his eyes went wide.

With a bit of curiosity i asked what the matter was.

"Th..thats my.. mind" Ciel said looking away and tried to put the sketch away, i stopped him and took the sketch out of his hands earning an yelp of protest from Ciel.

As i looked over his sketch, i was to say the least, shocked. '_so this WAS the boy we needed to capture...but..the more i look at him, the more i want him to myself..Vincent will not be please, oh well~' _Sebastian smirked _'This boy will be mine.'_

"So, Ciel~" i said, loving the way his named rolled off my tongue "What does your mother do for a living?" i aske. I really did wonder, Vincent did say he married a human making Ciel a half, but what i remember Vincent said something about Ciel not being half demon and half human.

He was half Angel and half Demon, I chuckled, what predicament Vincent got himself into. Now, instead of letting Ciel take the thrown of hell, he had to kill his own offspring. I frowned '_What a pity' . _My train of thought stopped when Ciel spoke up at last.

"My mother was killed three years ago..." Ciel said quietly.

I frowned, '_So, Vincent killed her and is now after you now'_

"I'm sorry i asked..." I said, really i was, the look on the boys face was truly saddening.

Ciel shook his head and put a hand up "No, it's fine you didn't know.." _Actually i kind of did..._

"Well, what time is it?" I asked.

Ciel looked at his phone, he looked back up and strait into his eyes smiling.

"It's 3:00, almost time to leave." He said excitedly. I let a real smiled find its way to my lips as the bell rang.

"Well, it was nice talking to Ciel~" I chuckled when i saw him shiver slightly.

Once the boy bolted out the door and as the lights went out i smiled, showing my snow white fangs.

"This...Is going to be interesting..."

* * *

Okay, here you guys are the next chapter, yeah yeah yeah its short but i have to be places the chapter will be much longer i promise! Please don't give up on me, im happy today because my dad came home today and i got a hat and scarf -w-

anyway, Merry Christmas to everyone Goodnight!


	3. yes my Lord

I ran as fast as I could from school and that weird teacher. He gave me a warm feeling that I can not place, it doesn't feel bad..not at all, It feels,kind. I shook my head as I reached my aunt's house. My stomach sinks, she's home.

I swallow the lump in my throat an quietly walk in the house. I quickly ran to my room and closed the door quietly. I got onto my bed and pretended to do homework. As soon as I got my stuff out my door opened, my aunt stood wobbly on her feet as she walked over.I knew she was drunk, but I couldn't help what ever came next.

She grabbed a first full of my dark hair and threw me off my bed causing me to whine out in pain.

" Oh..shut up you..brat! You earn this and you know that! You killed my sister, and you made the man I love disappear. You deserve to rot in hell!" She hisses while she grabbed a shiny object from behind her. My eyes go wide as I realized what it was. It was a knife.

"And because you were a bad boy, you deserve punishment." She said while she grabbed my arm an during the knife into my skin. I cried out in pain as she cut another line on my arm. My arm was shaking , my eyes felt heavy as I fell to the ground, the world hates me and I know it. Sadly I couldn't help but call out to God...he never came as my aunt stabbed my arm skin with my leg another time. This time though I couldn't feel it, is this how dying feels like? Why must this happen to me, God please help it hurts!

I still got no answer, did God forsaken me? If so..the I shall forsaken him as well. As my aunt served the final blow I cried out a name that instantly came to my mind.

"Sebastian!" I honestly don't understand why I called out to him by he was th last person on my mind as the blood slicken knife came towards me.

Please tell me Sebastian didn't hear me...I guess this is where it all ends for me.

"Oh,don't think that Ciel.." I heard as th knife was flung to the wall along with my aunt. I turned my heavy eyes to the source of the voice an see Sebastian stand in there with a small smile.

"I would never betray you, nor will I ever hurt you nor lie to you..." he said as he picked my up, my eyes instantly closing as my blood kept draining from my body.

" I shall protect you from anything that comes too you...if you only give me your heart and soul." He said, I opened my eyes to see him looking down at me. He smiles and lays me on my bloodied bed and whispers "do we have a deal...young master?" He said.

I look at him "we have a deal...call me Ciel and nothing more.." I said as I drifted of into a deep slumber.

I only heard one more thing before I completely faded from the world.

"Yes...my Lord." And then everything event cold.

* * *

Okay if anyone is wondering what happened to madam red, she was tossed to the wall along with the knife, the knife stabbed threw her chest causing her to parish. And ciel and Sebastian actually left his home and are now in Sebastians home, ciel is to out of it to know what's going on somethings there still at his house. Okay that's it for now my updates will be on Tuesday, hope you all like it bye!


End file.
